


Off the Cuff

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has to convince Vin it's the right decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Cuff

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Write a story in 1 hour with the following theme: expensive

“No…. Not that one… uh uh… I don’t think so… Definitely not.”

Ezra put a hand on Vin’s arm and forced the other man to stop. “Vin.”

“Yeah, Ez?” Vin asked, looking a bit shell shocked.

“You have to pick one.”

“But…”

“Don’t you like the color?” Ezra asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, then, what is it? The style? I tried to choose ones that would be comfortable.”

“Nah, it’s not that,” Vin sighed.

Ezra echoed his sigh. “I don’t understand.”

Vin ran a hand through his hair. “These,” he said capturing a sleeve from one of the suit jackets in the same hand, “they’re just not me, Ez,” he trailed off as he fingered the price tag.

Ezra’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “If you wish to accompany me on this assignment, you must dress… appropriately. Mr. Larabee has authorized our shopping spree.”

“Yeah, I know, but, I have a suit…”

Ezra started to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough. “Vin… the gentlemen we are to be meeting with… they won’t consider a suit like yours to be… well,” he shrugged, not wanting to insult his friend. “They would recognize its quality in seconds and our cover would be blown.”

Vin nodded. “I know.”

“It’s for the case,” Ezra said, trying to help.

“But what if I damage it? They’re all so expensive,” Vin said, staring mournfully at the silk suits.

This time, Ezra couldn’t help himself as he started to laugh.

Vin frowned at him until Ezra finally managed to control himself.

“I’m sorry, Vin, but really, it’s funny if you think about it. How many suits has the agency reimbursed me for? And you’re worried about one?” Ezra chuckled, shaking his head.

Vin blinked, a slight smile touching his lips. “So, uh, which one would you choose?” 

Ezra grinned and picked the most expensive one. “This one. It shows off your eyes and is well tailored to your broad shoulders. It’ll have the ladies melting. Buck will be envious of the sheer   
volume of phone numbers you collect.”

Vin chuckled. “Well, I suppose the most important thing is that I don’t blow our cover.”

“Right,” Ezra agreed with a smile. “Now you’re getting the idea.”

“Besides,” Vin said, “Chris has preapproved the expense, right?”

“Yes,” Ezra said, uncertain where Vin was taking this train of thought. 

“So… he’s the one who has to hand the expense report in to the Judge.”

Ezra’s eyebrows rose and a wicked smile lit his face. “I like the way you think, Vin Tanner.”

The end


End file.
